Always Beside you
by fuyu no yukishiro
Summary: "Aku tak peduli apapun, aku tak peduli siapa kamu, siapa aku, yang jelas, aku hanya ingin kau terus di sini, bersamaku." My first VamFict. Prolog : Ikatan antara kita.


Desahan, erangan dan suara lidah yang mengecap itu memenuhi ruangan. Di bawah sinar bulan purnama, dengan jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka dan tirai yang dibiarkan berada di sisi jendela, sepasang manusia tengah bergumul di atas ranjang dekat dengan jendela. Terlihat dua manusia yang berpakaian lengkap tengah berada dalam posisi yang berlawanan. Si laki-laki berada di atas, menindih si perempuan yang terlihat meremas punggung si lelaki yang terbalut oleh kemeja hitam sutra, sementara si lelaki tengah membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di leher jenjang si gadisnya yang membuat gadis itu mendesah dan kesakitan di saat yang sama.

"Ugh... cu-cukup... Sa-Sasuke_-kun_...," erang si gadis setengah memohon. Perasaannya benar-benar melayang, separuh dirinya tidak ingin si lelaki berhenti melakukan kegiatannya yang masih asyik mengecap di lehernya yang terlihat menggiurkan itu, namun rasa lemas yang telah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya membuat gadis itu tersadar dari perasaan melayangnya. Dia harus menghentikan tindakan laki-laki yang dipanggilnya 'Sasuke_-kun_' itu atau dia akan mati sesegera mungkin – dalam artian yang sebenarnya, tentu saja.

Tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja memohon ketika laki-laki dengan rambut mencuat-cuat itu masih asyik menikmati sesuatu yang keluar dari leher si gadis. Buktinya, bukannya menghentikan kegiatannya, laki-laki itu malah semakin menghisap dan menggigit lebih keras leher si gadis, membuat leher itu semakin mengeluarkan banyak cairan merah kesukaan si lelaki.

Cairan merah kental bernama darah.

Ah, tepatnya bukan kesukaan, namun keharusan yang dilakukannya saat bulan purnama tiba.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_..." lagi, si gadis memohon, dengan suaranya yang lemah. Kini kedua tangannya berubah posisi menjadi posisi mendorong si lelaki agar menjauhi dirinya. Namun tetap, tenaganya tak bisa mengalahkan tenaga si lelaki, terlebih saat kesadarannya berada di awang-awang. Tapi gadis itu tidak putus asa. Berbahaya untuk dirinya dan si lelaki jika lelaki yang berada di atas tubuhnya itu meminum lebih banyak lagi. Tapi gadis itu tidak boleh menyerah.

"He-HENTIKAN!"

Mata onix itu mengerjap ketika teriakan itu terdengar. Teriakan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut si gadis. Perlahan, laki-laki itu menghentikan gerakan kepalanya maju-mundur di leher si gadis 'mangsa'nya. Beberapa puluh detik kemudian, kepalanya benar-benar di angkat olehnya menjauhi leher yang kini masih mengalirkan darah kemudian laki-laki itu menundukan kepala sambil masih menduduki si gadis yang kini tengah terengah-engah

Dan tiba-tiba saja lampu kamar itu menyala terang dan pemandangan yang ada di kamar itu menjadi jelas.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dan bermata bagaikan bulan purnama itu memandang laki-laki di atasnya dengan pandangan sayu dan wajah pucat. Posisi kepala gadis itu miring sedikit di atas bantalnya, memperlihatkan sisa-sisa perbuatan si lelaki. Ada dua lubang kecil yang terlihat memerah dan darah masih mengucur di daerah sana dan mengalir mengotori kerah dress putih bersih milik gadis itu.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_?" panggil gadis itu lagi setelah kesadarannya kembali padanya lagi, namun pemuda bernama Sasuke itu tak menjawab apa-apa dan malah menghindar dengan menjauhi gadis berkulit putih itu dengan duduk di tepi ranjang sang gadis, masih dalam posisi menunduk.

Menyadari kekalutan dalam batin Sasuke, membuat Hinata – nama gadis itu – beringsut menghampiri, meskipun sulit sekali rasanya untuk bergerak saat kau kehilangan banyak darah. Hinata menyentuh lembut punggung pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke_-kun_," lembut kalimat itu terucap. "Sungguh," katanya lagi, meyakinkan. Sasuke tak menjawab namun pemuda itu memeluk Hinata dengan pelukan yang sangat erat.

"Maaf," kata Sasuke terdengar frustasi dan pemuda bermata merah itu memang benar-benar tengah dilanda frustasi karena perasaan bersalah. Lagi-lagi dia tak bisa menghentikan insting hewannya. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti. Dia tahu, dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat ini, bukan karena menebak tapi karena benar-benar merasakan sendiri perasaan Sasuke yang mengalir begitu saja ke dalam benaknya, membanjiri dirinya seolah perasaan frustasi dan bersalah itu adalah miliknya.

Hinata menutup kedua matanya, lelah dan pusing melandanya ketika semua perasaan yang ada di dalam diri pemuda itu tersalur kepadanya. Pemuda yang merupakan majikannya, tuannya dan orang yang akan mengikatnya,selamanya...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**My First VamFict**

**.**

**Always beside You**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto selalu miliknya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Always beside you (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro.**

**.**

**Inspirasi**

**Vampire Academy (c) Richelle Mead.**

**Segera setelah membaca buku ke empat aku langsung menulis fict ini.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hinata POV**

Dengan lemah aku membuka kedua mataku, pemandangan buram dan blur yang pertama kali kulihat sebelum akhirnya pandanganku terfokus pada sebuah tempat tidur di sebelah ranjangku yang telah kosong. Perlahan aku memaksakan tubuhku agar dapat bangun dari tempat tidur. Aku menyentuh leher kananku yang masih terasa sakit. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan rasa sakit di leher. Aku harus menemukan Sasuke_-kun_ sekarang.

Aku menurunkan kedua kakiku dari tempat tidur hingga menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Aku diam sebentar. Mengumpulkan tenaga untuk dapat berjalan dan mengenyahkan rasa pusing yang mendera kepalaku, kemudian aku mulai berdiri dan berjalan perlahan, melalui ikatan batin yang mengikatku dan Sasuke_-kun_, aku tahu pasti di mana Sasuke_-kun_ berada.

Ah ya, sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, seorang _dhampir_. Dan orang yang kini kucari adalah Uchiha Sasuke, majikanku yang merupakan seorang Vampire.

Ya, _Vampire_.

Vampire, sesosok makhluk penghisap darah yang keberadaannya merupakan mitos bagi manusia namun sebenarnya benar-benar nyata dan mereka hidup berbaur di tengah-tengah manusia.

Yang diketahui manusia tentang Vampire adalah sesosok makhluk haus darah yang tidak menyukai salib dan sinar matahari serta bawang putih. Namun sebenarnya sedikit kurang tepat. Sama seperti manusia yang mengelompokkan kaumnya sendiri menjadi kelompok yang jahat dan kelompok yang baik, kaum vampire pun terbagi menjadi dua kelompok. Kelompok vampire baik (kaum _moroi_) dan kelompok vampire jahat (kaum _strigoi_). Perbedaan yang mendasar dari kedua kaum tersebut – selain mereka adalah kaum baik dan jahat – adalah bahwa kaum _moroi_ adalah jenis vampire hidup yang 'dilahirkan' sementara _strigoi_ adalah kaum vampire yang sudah mati dan mereka bukanlah 'dilahirkan' melainkan 'diciptakan'.

Ya, Vampire juga makhluk hidup. Merekapun bisa mati karena sakit atau memang sudah waktunya mereka untuk mati. Tapi ada juga vampire yang menukarkan hidupnya dan berubah menjadi _strigoi_ karena menginginkan kekuatan yang lebih hebat dari kaum _Moroi_ dan dapat kehidupan yang abadi.

Vampire yang dikenal oleh bangsa manusia adalah kaum _strigoi_. Karena sudah 'mati', kaum _strigoi_ akan langsung terbakar begitu terkena dengan sinar matahari – sementara kaum _moroi_ masih bisa bertahan dengan sinar matahari, hanya saja kaum _moroi_ akan melemah jika berada di bawah sinar matahari – dan salib, dan kaum _strigoi_ adalah kaum yang tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk meminum darah. Sementara kaum _moroi_ bisa dibilang hampir mirip dengan manusia. Baik dalam segi penampilan – kecuali gigi taringnya yang memang agak lebih panjang daripada gigi taring manusia pada umumnya – dan makanan. Berbeda dengan _strigoi_ yang menjadikan darah sebagai makanan utama – bahkan sebagai makanan camilan mereka – kaum _moroi_ tidak menjadikan darah sebagai makanan utam mereka. Kaum _moroi_ mengkonsumsi makanan layaknya yang dikonsumsi oleh manusia, mereka hanya sedikit mengkonsumsi darah itupun untuk menjaga daya tahan tubuh mereka dan sebagai suplemen agar mereka dapat menggunakan ilmu sihir.

Ngomong-ngomong, kaum _strigoi_ dikenal juga sebagai pemburu kaum _moroi_. Ya, kaum _strigoi_ sangat membenci kaum _moroi_ sehingga mereka yang memang lebih kuat dari kaum _moroi_, sering menyerang kaum _moroi_, dan tugas kaum _dhampir_lah untuk melindungi kaum _moroi_.

Kaum _dhampir_ adalah kaum yang dilahirkan dari hubungan antara kaum _moroi_ dengan manusia. Dulu sekali, kaum _moroi_ dan kaum manusia mempunyai hubungan yang cukup baik sehingga mereka bisa menjalin hubungan sehingga menghasilkan 'kami'. Namun sekarang, kaum _moroi_ cenderung menutup diri dari kaum manusia sehingga untuk 'mempertahankan'kaum _dhampir_, kaum _moroi_ sering melakukan hubungan sesaat bersama wanita maupun pria _dhampir_.

Kenapa kaum kami harus dipertahankan dan harus melindungi mereka?

Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, _dhampir_ adalah makhluk setengah manusia dan setengah _moroi_. Secara fisik kami tidak mempunyai taring dan dapat bertahan berjam-jam lamanya di bawah sinar matahari. Kami juga mempunyai daya tahan terhadap penyakit dan memiliki usia yang lebih panjang dari manusia pada umumnya. Mungkin karena sebagian darah yang kami miliki berasal dari _moroi_, tapi entahlah. Tapi justru karena perpaduan kelebihan-kelebihan yang dimiliki manusia dan _moroi_ itulah kami bisa menghadapi para _strigoi_ untuk melindungi _moroi_ yang menjadi tanggung jawab kami masing-masing dan kami harus melindungi mereka karena jika kaum _moroi_ tidak ada – musnah – maka kami pun tidak akan ada.

Dan _Moroi_ yang menjadi tanggung jawabku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, keturunan terakhir dari keluarga Uchiha.

Aku berbelok ke samping, membuka pintu dan mendapati Sasuke ada di sana, berada di tengah-tengah ruangan yang dihiasi berbagai buku yang ditata serapi mungkin, menatap jendela yang membelakangi pintu sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa aku ada berada di dekatnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_?"

Masih berada di ambang pintu, aku memanggilnya. Berharap mendapat respon darinya, namun Sasuke_-kun_ tidak menjawab. Pemuda berambut emo itu tidak membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatapku, seolah tidak mendengar panggilanku.

Tapi aku tahu dia mendengar panggilanku.

Sembari mendesah pelan, aku berjalan mendekati Sasuke_-kun_ kemudian duduk di sebelahnya, menatap wajah tanpa ekspresinya yang terasa menyedihkan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke_-kun_, sungguh," ucapku ketika mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya. Ya, aku tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, aku tahu apa yang dirasakannya, aku bisa dengan mudah membaca pikirannya – bahkan memasuki – pikirannya karena aku adalah seorang shadow kissed – dicium bayangan.

Kaum _moroi_ mempunyai spesialisasi dalam bidang sihir. Tiap _moroi_ pasti mempunyai spesialisasi – atau bakat alami – mereka untuk mengendalikan salah satu dari empat elemen (Air, api, tanah, udara). Umumnya, satu _moroi_ hanya mempunyai satu elemen yang bisa mereka kuasai.

Tapi Sasuke_-kun_ bisa mengendalikan dua elemen sekaligus. Elemen api dan...

Roh.

Ya, elemen Roh, elemen kelima yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu _moroi_ dari seribu _moroi_ dalam satu abad, sehingga elemen roh menjadi elemen yang tidak begitu dikenal oleh _moroi_-_moroi_ lain yang bukan merupakan pengguna elemen roh.

Elemen roh adalah elemen yang spesial. Tidak seperti elemen lainnya yang tidak berbahaya bagi penggunanya, elemen roh seperti pedang bermata dua. Jika elemen roh digunakan, elemen itu akan berbalik menyerang penggunanya, elemen roh akan menyerang jiwa si pengguna elemen tersebut. Pengguna elemen roh mempunyai beberapa kemampuan spesial. Dengan bantuan roh, mereka bisa melihat aura orang lain, menghipnotis orang – kami menyebutnya sebagai suatu kompulsi – yang lebih hebat dari _moroi_ lainnya, karismanya menarik perhatian banyak orang. Pengguna elemen roh dapat menyembuhkan orang sakit, sakit apapun itu – bahkan dapat dengan mudah membuat seseorang yang sudah tua renta kembali muda – bahkan mereka dapat menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati. Namun, orang yang dihidupkan oleh pengguna roh akan terikat pada si pengguna roh, selamanya. Orang-orang yang dihidupkan oleh pengguna roh disebut _shadow kissed _– dicium bayangan.

Lima tahun yang lalu, keluarga Uchiha diserang oleh kaum _strigoi_ dan mereka berhasil membunuh semua anggota keluarga Uchiha – juga keluarga Hyuuga, tentu saja – dan hanya kami berdua yang dapat selamat. Tidak, lebih tepatnya hanya Sasuke_-kun_ yang selamat. Aku yakin seharusnya lima tahun yang lalu aku sudah mati – karena aku merasakan sendiri sakitnya leherku yang dipatahkan dengan paksa oleh kaum _strigoi_ – saat berusaha melindungi Sasuke_-kun_ dari seorang _strigoi_ yang berhasil mengejar kami.

Tapi ternyata aku tidak mati. Awalnya aku tidak tahu kenapa saat membuka mata, bukan surga yang kulihat melainkan langit-langit rumah sakit dan Sasuke_-kun_ yang berada di sampingku. Awalnya kupikir itu adalah mukzizat dari Tuhan, namun saat aku – dengan tiba-tiba – dapat merasakan perasaan Sasuke_-kun_ dan terkadang aku berada di dalam benak Sasuke_-kun_, membuatku berfikir bahwa ini bukanlah mukzizat dan setelah mencari tahu, akhirnya aku tahu bahwa ini adalah efek samping yang kuterima karena telah dihidupkan oleh Sasuke_-kun_, menjadi bayangannya dan terikat olehnya, selamanya.

Dan aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, kurasa.

Sasuke_-kun_ menatapku dengan tatapan yang dalam. Tangannya yang pucat menyentuh pipiku, mengusap pipiku pelan kemudian tangannya menyingkap rambut panjang yang menutupi leherku, mengamati bekas gigitannya semalam.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu." Jeda sebentar. "tapi aku tahu kau bohong," lanjut Sasuke_-kun_ kepadaku.

"Aku meminum terlalu banyak tadi malam, aku hampir membunuhmu dan berubah menjadi _strigoi_, mengikuti _aniki_."

Aku terdiam. Ada dua cara untuk menjadi seorang _strigoi_, pertama dengan meminum darah seseorang – baik darah _dhampir_ atau manusia – sampai orang itu mati dan cara kedua berlaku untuk kami para _dhampir_ atau manusia, yaitu menyerahkan darah mereka dengan sukarela untuk diminum sampai habis oleh _strigoi_. Dan salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi_-san_, kakak Sasuke_-kun_, memilih untuk menjadi seorang _strigoi_ karena Itachi_-san_ tidak kuat menerima efek samping dari elemen Roh yang dimiliki olehnya.

"Tapi itu tidak terjadi kan?" tanyaku lebih kepada sebuah pernyataan yang kuharapkan dapat membuat perasaan bersalah Sasuke_-kun_ sedikit berkurang, aku menyentuh lengan Sasuke_-kun_ dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kau tidak akan berubah menjadi seorang _strigoi_, percayalah,"ucapku lagi, menatapnya dengan tatapan yakin dan Sasuke_-kun_ memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Aku terdiam, kemudian berbalik. "Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan," ucapku lagi kemudian menghilang dari ruangan tempat Sasuke_-kun_ berada.

Tanpa perlu memasuki benaknya, aku tahu satu hal saat melihat tatapan matanya,

Dia sedang tidak ingin melihat wajahku.

* * *

**~ Always Beside You – SasuHina ~**

* * *

Sembari menunggu sup tomat yang ada di atas kompor mendidih, aku menuju cermin yang tidak jauh dari dapur, menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi leherku dan melihat dua titik kemerahan berada di sana, aku mengambil sebuah hansaplast dan menempelkannya ditempat dua titik kemerahan itu, bekas taring Sasuke_-kun_ yang semalam menancap di leherku. Sebelum menurunkan rambutku aku kembali memperhatikan plester itu, tidak terlalu mencolok, apalagi dengan menutupi leherku dengan rambutku yang panjang, orang-orang tidak akan curiga ketika melihat plesterku ini. Jangan sampai orang-orang tahu bahwa aku memberikan darahku kepada Sasuke_-kun_.

Tugas _dhampir_ hanyalah melindungi _moroi_, bukan sebagai pendonor darah – atau sumber makanan – bagi para _moroi_. Yang menjadi penyedia darah adalah manusia yang dengan senang hati menyumbang darah, mereka biasa di sebut sebagai pendonor darah.

Aku pernah bilang bahwa kaum _moroi_ menyembunyikan diri mereka dari kaum manusia, tapi ada beberapa manusia yang mengetahui tentang keberadaan _moroi_, dan kebanyakan manusia yang mengetahui keberadaan kami – _moroi_, _dhampir_ bahkan _strigoi_ – adalah orang-orang yang mempunyai sejenis ketergantungan.

Biar kujelaskan. Gigitan vampire tidak menyakitkan karena air liur yang ditorehkan vampire sebelum menggigit dan menghisap darah mangsanya menghasilkan sejenis hormon endorfin yang membuat mangsa mereka berhalusinasi. Cara kerjanya sama seperti narkotik – meski aku belum pernah memakai yang namanya narkotika – mereka akan merasakan sensasi menyenangkan dan akan merasa ketagihan karena gigitan _moroi_ tersebut sehingga mereka dengan sangat rela memberikan darah mereka dan bersedia di sekap di kediaman _moroi_. Sikap mereka yang pasrah dan dengan senang hati memberikan darah mereka secara cuma-cuma membuat para pendonor darah dianggap rendah – meski pada kenyataannya seharusnya para _moroi_ bersyukur ada yang mau mendonorkan darah untuk kaum _moroi_ – dan tidak bermoral. Makanya kaum _dhampir_ yang memberikan darah mereka kepada _moroi_ akan dianggap hina bahkan _dhampir_ yang melakukan hubungan seks dengan kaum _moroi_ sambil menyerahkan darahnya disebut pelacur darah.

Aku memang tidak sampai ketagihan atau kecanduan dengan gigitan Sasuke_-kun_, tapi tetap saja jika ada _moroi_ atau _dhampir_ yang tahu, aku pasti akan dianggap hina dan siapa tahu aku akan dipisahkan dari Sasuke_-kun_ dan dilempar ke tempat para pelacur darah yang lain.

Sasuke_-kun_ tahu itu tapi dia tetap tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak meminum darahku. Kau bertanya kenapa? itu karena tadi malam adalah bulan purnama, dan Sasuke_-kun_ butuh kegiatan pelampiasan.

Aku menurunkan rambutku dan bergegas ke depan kompor untuk mematikan kompor dan menuangkan sup tomat yang kubuat untuk Sasuke_-kun_ kemudian menata makanan di meja makan. Aku melangkah hendak memanggil Sasuke_-kun_ namun Sasuke_-kun_ sudah berada di ambang pintu ruang makan, menatapku sekilas kemudian beranjak menuju kursinya, tak banyak bicara padaku.

Aku terdiam, sekali lagi menghela nafas. Dia mengosongkan pikirannya sehingga aku tidak bisa membacanya, dan dia pun berusaha untuk menghalau perasaan-perasaannya agar tak sampai kepadaku. Ya, jika perasaan Sasuke_-kun_ meluap-luap, entah dia terlalu marah, terlalu sedih atau terlalu bergembira, perasaannya akan sampai kepadaku dan menyeretku untuk masuk ke dalam benaknya, ikut merasakan bagaimana perasaannya.

Sasuke_-kun_ kemudian menyendokkan nasi dan sup tomat kesukaannya dalam diam yang menurutku mencekam.

Sasuke_-kun_ memang tidak banyak bicara jadi seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini, tapi aura yang dipancarkannya membuatku mau tidak mau merasa sedikit takut.

Takut jika Sasuke_-kun_ membenciku.

Jujur saja aku tidak mau dibenci olehnya. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membencinya karena aku mencintainya.

Ya, aku mencintai Uchiha Sasuke, _moroi_ yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabku.

**End Of Hinata POV**

* * *

**~ Always Beside You – SasuHina ~**

* * *

"A-apa aneh jika _dhampir_ mencintai _moroi_ yang menjadi tanggungannya?" tanya Hinata kepada sahabatnya. Haruno Sakura menatap Hinata sebentar sebelum tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Kupikir tidak," jawab Sakura lagi kemudian berbelok masuk ke ruangan bertuliskan perpustakaan, Hinata mengikuti. "Tapi sebaiknya hal itu tidak terjadi," ucap Sakura kemudian meletakkan buku tebal yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kemudian beranjak duduk, Hinata memilih duduk dihadapan Sakura.

"Ke-Kenapa?" tanya Hinata gugup. Sakura memicingkan mata, _moroi_ berambut merah muda itu menatap Hinata lekat.

"Karena _moroi_ hanya menjalin hubungan sesaat dengan _dhampir_, kau hanya akan sakit hati," jawab Sakura datar. Gadis dengan manik emerald yang indah itu membuka halaman buku dan membacanya. Tak memperdulikan Hinata yang terdiam karena kata-katanya. Untuk beberapa saat suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua sampai akhirnya Haruno Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibukanya dan berdecak.

"Lagipula." Kata pembuka dari Sakura membuat Hinata mendongak, menatap wajah gadis manis itu ingin tahu kelanjutan kalimatnya. "Kita ambil contoh saja jika _dhampir_ dan _moroi_ itu saling mencintai, meski usia _dhampir_ lebih panjang daripada usia manusia, tapi tetap saja usia _dhampir_ lebih pendek daripada usia _moroi_. Jika mereka menjalin hubungan, kau hanya akan menyakiti _moroi_ yang kau cintai," ketika mengatakan itu, pandangan Sakura menerawang. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, dia pernah menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan seorang manusia, tapi manusia itu langsung pergi meninggalkannya ketika mengetahui jati diri Sakura yang merupakan seorang _moroi_, sang vampire hidup.

"Tapi," Sakura menggedikkan bahu, menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari memorinya yang tiba-tiba melesak keluar dari sekian banyak ingatannya yang keluar, gadis berkulit pucat itu menggenggam tangan Hinata dan tersenyum.

"Aku percaya, kau tidak akan menyakiti Sasuke_-kun_."

"Eh?"

"Kau menyukai Sasuke_-kun_ kan?" Kerlingan nakal diberikan Sakura kepada Hinata, sukses membuat gadis itu merona. Sakura tersenyum. Gadis _moroi_ itu kemudian menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata. Memandang Hinata serius. "Sasuke_-kun_ sudah banyak merasakan yang namanya kehilangan."

Mata lavender Hinata menatap mata emerald itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Aku mencintai Sasuke_-kun_, meski dalam artian yang berbeda denganmu. Secara status, aku adalah tunangan sah dari Sasuke_-kun_."

Lalu untuk apa Sakura mengatakan itu? Hinata tahu tanpa perlu diberitahu olehnya. Apakah, Sakura menyuruhnya untuk menghilangkan perasaan cinta itu? Meski Sakura percaya pada Hinata bahwa Hinata tidak akan menyakiti Sasuke?

"Makanya, sebagai tunangannya yang sah, aku memohon satu hal kepadamu." Genggaman tangan Sakura semakin erat. Membuat mata lavender itu bersinar, tidak kosong. "Jangan menorehkan lagi perasaan kehilangan itu di hatinya. Kau harus terus bersama Sasuke_-kun_."

"Karena selain kau adalah _dhampir_ Sasuke_-kun_, Kau pasti tahu, karena bagi Sasuke_-kun_, kau adalah jiwanya."

* * *

**~ Always Beside You – SasuHina ~**

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata berjalan di lorong sekolah dengan kepala tertunduk. Pikiran gadis berhelai indigo yang indah itu melayang entah ke mana.

_"Karena selain kau adalah dhampir Sasuke-_kun_, Kau pasti tahu, karena bagi Sasuke-_kun_, kau adalah jiwanya."_

Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang salah dengan kalimat Sakura itu. Tapi Sakura mengingatkannya bahwa dia adalah seorang _dhampir_, pengawal kaum _moroi_. Hinata ingat pelajarannya di akademi – kaum _dhampir_ dan _moroi_ juga bersekolah layaknya manusia – _dhampir_ adalah pengawal kaum _moroi_. Posisi seorang pengawal adalah keberadaan yang paling dekat dengan majikannya sekaligus yang paling jauh dengan majikannya.

Intinya, pengawal tidak diperkenankan untuk menjalin cinta dengan majikannya.

"Jangan berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk," ucap suara di depan Hinata. Hinata tertegun, apalagi ketika kepalanya kini menabrak sesuatu. Mundur satu langkah ke belakang, gadis itu menengadah dan terkejut ketika melihat Uchiha Sasuke tepat di depannya.

Kenapa dia tidak menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu?

"Karena kau melamun," jawab Sasuke. Sepertinya Hinata tidak sengaja mengucapkan pikirannya.

"_A-ah… sou…_" Hinata tersenyum gugup, sementara Sasuke memandang gadis itu dengan datar. Kemudian, tanpa peringatan kepada Hinata, Sasuke merengkuh tubuh mungil gadis itu agar berada di dalam pelukannya. Hinata _blushing _berat.

"Sa-Sasuke –"

"Diamlah."

Hinata menurut. Tetap diam membeku di dalam pelukan pemuda yang merupakan tuan sekaligus seseorang yang dicintainya.

Sesak. Saat gadis itu berada di pelukan Sasuke, berbagai macam perasaan yang ditahannya, dipendamnya ke dasar hatinya melesak kuat, membuat matanya memanas. Apalagi saat perasaan Sasuke yang tersampaikan kepadanya, perasaan khawatir.

Hyuuga Hinata akhirnya menangis sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya yang putih di pinggang pemuda itu.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_To Be Continued_

_Author Note:  
_

_Ohisashi minna~_

Akhirnya… oh akhirnya…..

AKUNKU BISA KUBUKA! #teriakpaketoa

Sumpah! Seneng banget minna-san~

Makanya saya langsung update fict yang ada di FD… heheheh #malahnambahhutangFict.

Uhuk..uhuk… btw tentang fict ini, Niatnya mau saya _one chapte_r, tapi ternyata berkembang jadi beberapa chapter…. Gomenne, minna-chan~~

Dan ini adalah _VamFict _pertama saya, Pertama saya publish di halaman Facebook, Gudang Fanfict SasuHina… (n.n)"

Bagi yang menunggu Fict terbaik saya – KePDan Banget sih gw – yaiyu Our Labirynth (OL) dan WISH (SasuHina), Tenang aja… Tinggal di UPDATE kok… mungkin besok… besoknya… hehehhe

Pokoknya… bagi yang baca fict saya yang paling abal ini…

Reviewnya saya tunggu ya…

(n.n)

NEXT CHAPTER

_"Aku tak peduli apapun, aku tak peduli siapa kamu, siapa aku, yang jelas, aku hanya ingin kau terus di sini, bersamaku."_

'

_"Sasuke-kun, kenapa?"_

_. _

_"STRIGOI MENYERANG AKADEMI!"_

_._

_"Sakura-chan… Kau kenapa?"_

_._

_"Tidak Mungkin.. Kau…"_


End file.
